


the darkest hour never comes in the night

by darkreylo (aelins)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ben is 24 and rey is 15 !, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey Needs A Hug, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Stalking, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Young Ben Solo, kind of ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/darkreylo
Summary: She scowls at him, “Why do you always wear those long sleeves? It’s hotter than hell out.”“Maybe I don’t want anyone to see my soulmate mark…” Ben doesn’t meet her gaze.“Why the hell would I care about your damned soulmate mark?”Ben shrugs, and she scoffs, “If you’re trying to tell me you know your soulmate, then you’re wildin’”Ben gives her a half-wild look, “What if we were soulmates? What would you do?”“I’m not your fucking soulmate, so get a grip, ok?” Rey snarls.A dark soulmates AU
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	the darkest hour never comes in the night

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE MIND THE TAGS THIS IS NOT A FLUFF FIC. 
> 
> If you're here for the filth, welcome. 
> 
> Shout out to [pleasereylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereylo/pseuds/pleasereylo) for betaing and generally fielding my wild ass ideas. Thank you so much for talking this one through with me!

Ben Solo is an overly friendly neighbor, who mows his neighbor’s lawn when you’re out of town for three weeks in Europe. He doesn’t expect anything in return, just wants everyone indebted to him. 

Rey’s mother whispers in her ear at breakfast, after Poe had left for his classes at the local community college. “Watch out for that Ben boy, he seems a little too interested in you, sweetheart.” 

Rey knows her mother is likely right, and she knows she needs to steer clear of him. She wishes she had a soulmate to protect her from Ben, someone who was sworn to love, protect, and cherish her.

Soulmate bonds were difficult to come by, and the magic surrounding them could turn dark. She hoped she’d meet her soulmate, and they would have a gaggle of kids and live a long, happy life. After all, soulmate bonds made both parties immortal. 

She leaves the house in a hurry and nearly walks directly into Ben while he’s picking up the morning newspaper.

He’s wearing a black long-sleeve t-shirt as usual. Ben _always_ wears long sleeves and she wonders why. Does he have some horrible scar? Perhaps he has an ugly soulmark— although she doubts anything about him is ugly– just creepy. 

“Watch it squirt, your brother would murder me sideways if I knocked you over.” He ruffles her hair, and her skin crawls. During her family’s three-week-long vacation in Europe, Ben had proven himself to be the creepy fucker Poe never saw. 

Rey had come back to pictures of Ben’s cock in her underwear drawer, and a handwritten missive. 

_Why are you so pretty? You’re a cock tease in the worst way, Rey. My little Rey of sunshine. I’m gonna destroy that virgin pussy someday. When you’re older, of course._

She shudders at the thought. She is fifteen, and Ben is twenty-four. It hardly seems like a fair playing field for her. She was so ashamed that Ben had thought she was into him that she didn’t tell anyone about the note. _He’s her brother’s best friend_. She doesn’t want anything to do with him, and she really doesn’t want this kind of attention. No one ever listens to her, anyway.

Poe, Rey’s half brother, is very much enamored with his best friend Ben. But Ben has always been creepy–since she’d first met him when she was seven. 

Ben was a gangly teenager, and at first, Rey had been drawn to him like a moth to flame. However, things took a turn last year when he’d forcibly kissed her, drunk, on a hot July night. Ben’s infatuation and obsession had only grown from there, while her playfulness and silly crush had waned to nothing. 

As she walks away from Ben, she thinks about her pathetic love life. She used to have a crush on a boy at school–some senior boy who refused to give her the time of day. Boys are hopeless. They’re either too interested, like Ben, or indifferent. 

She just wants a nice boy to keep her company, do homework with, and chat about movies and books. She supposes that will never happen, though. 

*~*~* 

School was a disaster. Poe had to come pick her up, and Ben had come with him. When he sees her, Ben gives her a leering look, as if he can see through the yoga pants she has on. Poe snorts. “She’s fifteen pal, cool it.” 

Ben laughs, the sound is deceptive in its warmth and richness. “I’m not into jail bait.” They’re standing in the foyer of the front entrance to her school. The principal has just gotten done with her–she’s narrowly avoided a week’s worth of out of school suspension. 

Rey almost says something about the pictures in front of Poe, but the words die on her tongue. That shame and defeat resonate with her. Poe would never believe her. Poe might’ve been her protective older brother once, but more recently he’s only taken interest in her well-being to wring favors and money out of their parents. 

“No one _is_.” Poe pats her shoulder and goes to get her stuff, which had been confiscated by the principal. 

She’s left alone with Ben. He looks anxious, and he tugs down his sleeves protectively. What is she going to do? Rip the band on his wrist right the fuck off? 

She scowls at him, “Why do you always wear those long sleeves? It’s hotter than hell out.” 

“Maybe I don’t want anyone to see my soulmate mark…” Ben doesn’t meet her gaze. 

“Why the hell would _I_ care about your damned soulmate mark?” 

Ben shrugs, and she scoffs, “If you’re trying to tell me you know your soulmate, then you’re wildin’” 

Ben gives her a half-wild look, “What if _we_ were soulmates? What would you do?” 

“I’m not your _fucking_ soulmate, so get a grip, ok?” Rey snarls. 

He lowers his voice to a husky whisper, and he gives her that leering stare again; his change in subject is so abrupt it nearly gives her whiplash. “So, how’re you doing in school, little miss?” 

“Don’t call me that.” Rey is annoyed and scared all at once. He won’t try anything here, but she’s on her guard. 

“I figure I can call you whatever I want since you got caught smoking on school property.” 

Rey crosses her arms protectively over her chest, not realizing that it just accentuates her perky tits. “I’m not a bad kid.”

Ben grins, and Rey feels like she should just tell someone right now that this asshole is trying to get in her _very_ underage panties. 

Poe comes back with her stuff and slips her the cigarettes discreetly. “Ready, you two?” 

“I was born ready,” Ben replies. The two laugh and crack jokes all the way to the car, and Rey walks behind them, grinding her teeth in anger. 

She keeps quiet, though. She always holds her silence. Her parents wouldn’t believe her, even if her mother thought something was off with Ben—surely she didn’t suspect him of _this_ kind of behavior. 

Poe drops her off at the house and Ben gives her a meaningful look as she’s getting out the car. 

*~*~* 

She’s too _old_ for a babysitter damn it! At least, that’s what she just shouted at her mother. Poe and the rest of the family are going to the west coast, but because she’s already missed so much time after being in Europe, she needs to stay behind for her classes. 

Her father insists that Ben stop by to check on her, to bring her groceries while they’re gone for the two weeks. She protests wildly, but no one listens to her–not even her mother. Her parents are soulmates, and that kind of bond is difficult to get in between.

“He’s not going to be babysitting you, Rey. He’s just going to make sure you’ve got everything you need. You’re to go to class and come straight home. No hanging out with Rose.” 

Rey sighs–she’s going to have to deal with Ben’s stares. It seems her fate to be the unwanted object of men’s desires. She wishes she had a soulmate, someone who understood her. 

“Whatever,” Rey says dismissively. At least she has Rose. She’s fun–gave Rey the cigarettes, and they occasionally drink together, at parties and whatnot. Rose had told her to stay away from Ben, that he’d harassed other girls in this way before. 

Rose wants to keep her safe — unlike the rest of her dumb and blind family. Rey marches upstairs from the living room, and takes her frustrations out on the kickboxing bag she has hanging from the ceiling of her room. 

She wasn’t a troubled kid, she was just exceedingly tired of living in her almighty brother’s shadow. 

_Poe this, Poe that_ . She swings a little too hard on the bag, really wailing on it. Something in her wrist goes _pop, snap_. She curses loudly and kicks the bag. She slides down the wall, and hugs her knees to her chest, trying to understand why no one ever helps her. 

_No one cares._

*~*~*

Ben comes over a week later, the first day after her parents leave. He’s standing in her kitchen, and she’s indecent. She was wearing only a long sleep shirt, and it barely covered the slight curve of her hips. 

Ben’s eyes go wide when he looks up from making her morning coffee, “Your parents gave me a key and told me to pop in.” He steps forward, and she steps back. They’re too close, he’s got her within arms reach, and she can feel the heat radiating off his body in waves. He was always like a furnace. He offers her the coffee, and she takes it, but sets it down—she doesn’t want to eat or drink anything he gives her. 

“I’m fine, I have everything I need.” She tugs down her sleep shirt, trying to make it cover her. 

She’s staring up at him; he’s attractive, that’s for sure. Maybe if his personality wasn’t so forceful, she’d like him like he wants her to. 

He’s in her bubble now though– his big body seems to take up all the space in the room. He bumps his hip into hers, “So what do you want to do?” 

“I want _breakfast,_ ” she snaps, “It’s too early for you to be harassing me.” Then she tries to backtrack, after seeing the frankly alarming look on his face, “I mean,” she looks away from his eyes, “Thanks for making coffee.”

His gaze narrows. “I’m not harassing you, sweetheart.” His voice has gone spooky-soft and she understands now. He planned this. Ben probably _asked_ her parents if he could come in and watch her. She feels something deep in her chest beginning to take root, a strange tingling sensation behind her ribs.

His eyes are blown wide and he walks them back into the kitchen counter, his big hands on her hips. “Ben, stop it,” Rey snarls. She can feel his hard-on pressing into her stomach. He is so much taller than her it’s unfair.

An unwelcome warmth blooms in her lower belly, she thinks she’s going to be sick. His hands are warm and calloused and she hates how turned on she is. She doesn’t want this—doesn’t want _him_. But her body reacts in ways it shouldn’t with him being so close. 

He’s never been kind to her, only ever creepy and frightening. She wishes that she hadn’t ignored her gut, It’s too late for her to do anything about the situation now. 

Ben grinds on her, and his breathing picks up. So does hers, but it’s out of fear, not lust. 

He tucks a stray strand of her waist-length hair behind her ear. “You’re beautiful Rey, and you’re going to look so much more beautiful when I put a baby in you.” 

She _screams_. “No, Ben!” 

He doesn’t even undo his belt, he just fishes his half-hard cock out and shoves her onto her knees. 

“Put it in your mouth, princess.” 

Tears well in her eyes, and she shakes her head, not believing this is really happening. “Put it in your stupid, slut mouth.” He roars at her, and she nods. 

He forces her mouth down on him and she feels her heart sink to the ground. “If you even think about biting me, I’ll tell your parents how you accosted me.” 

She lets him fuck into her mouth, and her cheeks turn steadily redder. She can barely breathe—she’s panicking— is it possible to die of asphyxiation on a dick? 

Just when she begins to really panic, he pulls back and she gasps. She collapses to the floor, shaking, and he picks her up easily. 

“Shhh... I’m going to make you feel so good,” he croons in her ear, and she’s curled into his big, dumb body. She hates every inch of him. 

It’s not hard to lay her down on the couch and push her panties aside. He fingers her, pushing one thick finger into her. It comes out slick, and he growls with need. She hates herself, she _hates_ herself so much—because it feels better than she thought it would. He can sense her need, he’s always known her better than she knew herself. It’s frightening. 

He lowers his mouth to her, and as he sucks on her clit, she tangles her fingers, in his long, black hair. It’s slightly wavy—she loves it. 

“ _Ben_ ,” she whimpers. Every muscle, every nerve in her body is screaming at her to shove him away, to hit him where it counts. But she can’t—she can’t bring herself to harm a hair on his head because the pleasure he’s bringing her is making her world tilt off its axis. 

She comes suddenly, violently. She cries out his name and grips at the roots of his hair. 

His head pops up from between her legs, “I knew you’d like that, sweetheart.” 

She bites back a snarl as he lines them up, and teases her slightly. 

“Just the tip.” She commands. 

“Just the tip—“ He repeats, as if in confirmation. 

He sinks the entirety of his significant length into her virgin pussy. The head of him is slick and red, and dripping precum. He smirks. “Isn’t this so much better than fighting?” 

“I’m not giving you anything,” she snaps. 

“We’ll see about that.” Ben purrs, tangling his fingers into her hair. 

He bucks his hips hard into her, and she stares up at him, realizing how much bigger and stronger he is than her. 

He looks away from her and touches her bouncing tits as he fucks her. She’s never felt so full, so desperate for the end of all things. 

“I told you only the tip!” She snaps.

Ben rolls his eyes, and grips her hip–he somehow manages to flip them with his impressive strength, and they don’t fall off the couch. 

She tries to get off him, but he _tsk tsk tsk’s_ her. “Ride daddy’s cock.” He purrs in her ear. 

Her hips stutter as she tries to find a rhythm. Her inexperience is showing, but then Ben tops from the bottom, and she can feel her walls clenching, and milking him. 

“Fuck!” Ben gasps, “You’re close aren’t you?” 

She can only nod wantonly. 

He bucks his hips and her breasts bounce, and she cries out weakly, so overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through her petite body. There isn’t enough of her to contain all the horrible and wonderful things he’s pumping into her. 

They both come with a shout, and she can feel the warm wetness of his cum as it fills her. She struggles wildly–she _doesn’t want_ him to get her pregnant. 

She tries to hit him, but he catches her wrist and holds it in his grasp. His seed is dripping down her thighs. She wants to run, to get away from him. 

Instead, she simply rolls off and walks to the kitchen, pours him a cup coffee, and sits next to him. They sit, drink their coffee, and she sighs. “What now?” 

He shrugs as if _he had no idea_ this was going to happen. As if he hadn’t been planning it. But she knows. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on the [bird app](https://twitter.com/darkreylofic)


End file.
